Why? Just Stay Forever
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Harry finds a personal poem, and goes to find the man who wrote it, wanting to help the man in some way. M/M, Very OOC


**Summary-** Harry finds a personal poem, and goes to find the man who wrote it, wanting to help the man in some way.

**Warnings-** Umm...unless Hurt/Comfort, or Warm and Fuzzy Feelings scare you, there is none.

**Pairings-** Obviously Harry/Severus. (mentioning) Severus/OMC, Also...it is really OOC. Sorry

**Spoilers-** Nope, not even one.

* * *

Harry walked into his Potion Professors room, "Professor Snape? Hello? Professor?..." He looked around the room, to see if Snape was anywhere around, but he wasn't. Harry spotted red parchment on his professors desk. Harry casually picked it up and read it.

Don't tell me to go  
then cry when I am gone.  
Do you cry tears of blood  
because you miss me so much.  
Or is it because you are too  
much of a bastard to realize  
who your true love is?  
Open your eyes and  
look at me, the me  
on the inside.  
Not the ugly person  
on the outside.

-Severus Snape

Harry gasped as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh, god Severus..." He croaked as he laid the poem down and went to look for Professor Snape. He looked through every door, only to find emptiness; just like Harry's heart.

It was getting late, about 2 am, and Harry was getting really tired. He had been looking for Severus for 6 hours; and now his vision was getting blurry and he couldn't see where he was going, or where he was in Hogwarts. Harry whimpered as he tripped on a stair and fell forward, hitting his head on a railing. The-boy-who-lived laid on the ground sleepily as he rubbed his head trying to get rid of the pain.

A large shadow loomed over Harry's shaking form, then bent down and picked up the green-eyed beauty that passed out from shock. Then continued to walk down the hall.

Harry woke up and groaned in pain, then cried out in agony when he set his head back down. he opened his eyes, and looked to the right wall, the clock said 'Time to get up'. Harry stood up, then remembered he needed to find his Potion's Professor. He fought back the new onslaught of tears. Someone knocked on the closed dark cherry wood door outside of the room Harry was in, then slowly opened it.

Professor Snape peeked around the door, and gave a small (real) smile to Harry. "You're up. That's good." _I was worried._ He set a tray of delicious breakfast items down on the end table. "Better eat up."

Harry looked his professor, "I saw the poem you wrote Severus."

Severus' cheeks reddened and looked away, "Really? Why did you read it?" He turned his face to Harry, who started backing away.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just in your room looking for you, but you were gone. I-I never knew Draco was that mean to you.." Harry whispered pathetically.

"Shut up!" Severus yelled as he shoved Harry against the wall, but immediately regretted it when he saw the fear in Harry's eyes, and the cry that was wretched out of the poor boy.

Harry sagged to the floor whimpering, covering his head, "I'm sorry!" He sobbed, tears poured down his red cheeks.  
Severus kneeled down and hugged Harry, "God, Harry. I'm sorry. So sorry. It just is a very touchy subject for me. How did you know it was Draco?"

"Oh, well...you don't want to know." Harry whispered softly as he wiped his eyes.

"Tell me," Severus growled out, "please."

Harry sighed sadly as he looked into his professors eyes, "He said it to everyone in Transfiguration class once. He laughed and said, 'Guess who I am shagging?' Everyone listened as he said your name. Calling you a whipped puppy. Always begging to be cuddled after sex."

Severus gave up and let the tears fall out of his black eyes and down his pale cheeks.

Harry stood up and carefully hugged Severus, who instantly melted into the hug and clung onto Harry.

He ran his fingers through Snape's soft black hair, whispering words of comfort.

"Draco doesn't see what I do. I think you are handsome inside and out." Harry whispered softly into Snape's ear.

Harry laid Severus back and he kissed the older man's lips passionately, hoping to get Snape to forget about Draco.

"Please only remember me and what I am doing. Don't think of Draco anymore. He hurt something more precious than gold; you."

Severus looked at Harry sadly, then nodded shyly.

"I thought I liked you for a long time Severus, but now I realized I loved you. I wanted to tell you, but you were always around Draco. That is why I went to your rooms, so I could tell you, but you weren't there." Harry let a little chuckle escape his throat, "Now I have you in my arms, and I am not gonna let go of you now." Harry smiled brightly.

"Keep me forever Harry." Severus whispered as he kissed Harry gently on the lips.

"I will. I will keep you and protect you." Harry whispered sweetly against his lovers' lips, then claimed the black haired man in a kiss that would seal their relationship, making Severus happily forget everything about Draco.

* * *

**I don't hate Draco, I really like him, but when I wrote this, I was so depressed and angry I needed to blame someone.. haha. I hope you enjoyed it. Um, reviews would be nice. Thanks! **


End file.
